The Set Up
The Set Up is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Description In 1947, professional boxer Albert Hammond has won a fight that he was supposed to throw. His unexpected win cost his manager Carlo Arquero and several bookies, as well as Mickey Cohen, a large amount of money, putting his life in danger. Hammond flees immediately after the fight, and Cole Phelps with the help of his partner, Roy Earle, must find him before his double-crossed conspirators do. Persons of Interest * Albert Hammond - Professional boxer and British national. * Carlo Arquero - Manager of Albert Hammond. * Candy Edwards - Girlfriend of Albert Hammond. Objectives * Investigate Fighters' Dressing Rooms * Locate Albert Hammond * Trace Telephone Number through R&I * Investigate Hotel El Mar * Investigate Candy Edwards' Address * Interview Candy Edwards * Tail Candy Edwards * Investigate Thrifty Liquors * Investigate Examiner Drugstore * Locate Yellow Cab * Investigate Interstate Bus Depot * Investigate Egyptian Theatre Detailed Walkthrough American Legion Stadium Approaching the locker room, you see Hammond's manager, Carlo Arquero, banging on the door and screaming. After a brief discussion, Phelps kicks the door open. Hammond has escaped the room through a window and evaded capture, but Phelps is able to look around and find one clue inside his locker. When Phelps leaves the locker room, he'll have a brief encounter with Mickey Cohen. Phelps then uses the nearby phone to trace the phone number found on the clue and gets the address for the Hotel El Mar. Earle mentions it's a flophouse. Since it is the only active lead, they go there. Hotel El Mar Phelps speaks to the man behind the counter, Daniel Ullman, who will show you the guest register, which is filled with names of famous people who guests have used as aliases. Earle will say, "Okay. So look for prominent Tommies." Phelps points out Winston Churchill, the only British name in the register, then heads up to room 207 and looks around for clues. Next they head to Candy Edwards' address, which turns out to be the Aleve Motel. * Glitch: Roy will twice repeat about going to see Candy whilst leaving room 207. Aleve Motel After arriving at the hotel, Phelps and Earle will talk to the receptionist. Phelps heads back outside and to the left, up the stairs to room 7. He'll hear a commotion as he approaches. He kicks down the door to see Carlo knock Candy unconscious. He'll have to fight Carlo. After the fight, Phelps searches for clues. Phelps must also search Carlo's pocket for a Switchblade knife and a book containing names. After you find both clues and search his pockets, Candy Edwards regains consciousness. Interview Candy Edwards As Phelps and Earle leave, Earle suggests tailing Candy Edwards to find out what she's up to. Tailing Candy As Phelps is tailing Candy on foot, he has to keep his distance and has to have good cover available. If he gets too close, she'll stop and turn around. Phelps will comment if he is about to lose trail of Candy. If he loses her or lets her spot him, this case is over. Candy's first stop will be to a bookmaker at Thrifty Liquor. Earle will meet Phelps there. Once inside, they speak to the bookie. To unlock''' 'The Moose achievement/trophy do not go incognito (A on the Xbox 360 and X on PlayStation 3), and do not take cover (RB on the Xbox 360, R1 on PlayStation 3) while tailing Candy. Instead, use your surroundings to stay just out of her eyesight, and angle the camera to watch her around corners. Thrifty Liquor After a brief conversation, the bookie behind the counter will point out that Candy wrote something on the notebook near the telephone. Phelps will need to shade in the front page. Next, Phelps will drive to the Examiner Drugstore to see if he can pick up the tail on Candy again. Examiner Drugstore When entering the drugstore, Earle will say that Mervin is an old acquaintance. Mervin tells the detectives that he helped Candy get a cab, and points them to the number by the phone. Phelps calls the cab company for Candy's cab number, then talks to Mervin for the address to the next bookkeeper. Ray's Bookmakers Upon arrival, Phelps will see Candy get in her cab. This will trigger a car tailing in which Phelps must follow Candy unseen. Driving in the wrong direction, crashing, using the siren, or stopping in the middle of the road will make you noticeable. The cab will eventually arrive at the Interstate Bus Depot. Interstate Bus Station Phelps follows Candy inside while Earle follows Hammond. She'll look at the bus schedule, then head to the bathroom. As Phelps approaches the bathroom, he hears a scream and a gunshot, kicking the door in to find Candy bleeding to death. Roy appears and says that Hammond got away. Phelps will search for clues in the bathroom. The only clue to Hammond's whereabouts is the Egyptian Theatre movie ticket, prompting the detectives to check it out. Egyptian Theatre As Phelps and Earle arrive, dispatch notifies you that Candy's cause of death was stabbing, and that the gun was actually owned by her. Earle immediately puts it together: Carlo stabbed Candy with his knife. They head inside and hear Carlo trying to shoot Hammond. Two of Carlo's men will emerge from the seats and Phelps needs to kill them. After that, Carlo will come down in person and Phelps kills him. Hammond will emerge, and since Hammond didn't actually commit a crime, Phelps lets him go despite Earle's protests. Case Ending When questioned later about Edwards' death by Lieutenant Colmyer, Phelps will mention that it was a crime of passion - something between Edwards, Hammond, and his manager. When the Lieutenant asks if there has been any sign of Hammond, Earle will say no and suggest that he left town right after the fight. The Lieutenant tells Phelps and Earle that it's now Homicide's problem and congratulate the detectives. If you interviewed Candy Edwards poorly, at the end of the case Lieutenant Colmyer will know that the case involves gambling rackets and will be angry about rumors that cops (namely Earle) are involved. When Earle refuses to give him any more information on the matter, he makes him do "venereal disease citations" until he learns to stop lying. When Phelps follows Earle's lead, Colmyer orders him to get his "uniform" from his locker and sends him back on "the street." Case Briefing ''"According to my partner, we need a night off. There's a big boxing meet at the American Legion Stadium in Hollywood, and Roy is hyping the headline bout -- a young, much-favored Negro fighter taking on an older British opponent. It sounds to me like a foregone conclusion. Roy certainly seems sure of his investment in the young Negro." Case Notes * "Albert Hammond sails for England after inexplicably vanishing from police custody." * "With Candy headed for the morgue, you won't have a second chance to get her full story." Collectibles * A newspaper is found early in the case on a table in the boxing stadium's locker room. * When Phelps and Earle leave the boxing stadium, there will be a convertible Buick Custom (usually red or yellow) in the parking lot. If the car is not there, quit and then reload, as there will be a new chance of it spawning. * You can also find a Chevrolet van in the parking of the boxing stadium (might appear in red or in a different color). Trivia *This is the second time Candy Edwards makes an appearance. She can also be seen at the Bus Depot cutscene in The White Shoe Slaying Homicide Case. *The case, both in name and in premise, is loosely based on the 1949 film The Set-Up. The film is more about the events leading up to the fight with the boxer not knowing about the fix until near the end. The movie is referenced by way of the movie ticket in Candy's purse, although this would appear to be an old ticket, as "Detour" is playing there now and the ticket is dated March 10th 1947. *Finding Hammond's fake name in the ledger at the hotel, Winston Churchill, was the name of the British Prime Minister during World War II. After looking at the register Roy Earle comments that even in a run down hotel Attlee can't escape the bulldog's shadow. The reference is to Clement Attlee, British Prime Minister between 1945 and 1951. The reference is to the fact that during WWII, Attlee was Deputy Prime Minister under Churchill serving the Coalition government of the time. *All of the other fake names in the ledger are of famous people. Veronica Lake, Jimmy Cagney, Hedy Lamarr, Joan Caulfield, Orson Welles, Glenn Ford, Ava Gardner, Shirley Temple, Tyrone Power, Rita Hayworth, Danny Kaye, Harpo Marx, Gene Tierney, Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Humphery Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Marilyn Monroe, Bob Hope, Vivien Leigh, and Lana Turner were all actors and actresses. Artie Shaw was a musician who, on separate occasions, married both Lana Turner and Ava Gardner. *In this case there is a special variant of Roy Earle's Cadillac with the soft-top raised up (to avoid detection when tailing Candy Edwards). The roof is, however, lowered again after the scene in the Interstate Bus station and remains so for the rest of Cole's time in Administrative Vice. It should be noted, however, that this does not occur in the remastered versions. *The bar next to the Egyptian Theatre is the Pig 'N Whistle, which is the location of a plot-driving argument between two main characters in the neo-noire movie Chinatown (one of the movies which LA Noire undoubtedly was inspired by). *As you arrive at the Examiner, you'll see Richard Coombs from the A Slip of the Tongue traffic case, leaving the store. *The character of Albert Hammond is a reference to Mark Hammond from the game The Getaway. Both characters were portrayed by Don Kembry. *If you go out the back door of Thrifty Liquor before finding the notepad inside, Roy will have some extra dialogue, but this has no impact on the case. *If the player either only has the original game or has no Vice DLC cases download, then The Set Up will be the only Vice case not to feature morphine. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_15_-_The_Set_Up_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_18_-_The_Set_Up_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:L.A. Noire Part 15 The Set Up|Commented Walkthrough de:The Set-Up es:El golpe Category:Vice